Reason to Live
by septsunny
Summary: I am Neferpitou. Why am I still alive? Where is my King? And why do I not see the 12 year old boy who killed me, but an older looking one?


Reason to Live

* * *

I woke.

"My King!" I exclaimed loudly and I saw nothing, just a human standing sitting on a abandoned chair in a dark room. His face was darkened by the shadows I looked around some more, but I only saw the human.

The human looked at me curiously. He was reading a book, but his attention drifted from it to me.

"King? There is no king here."

My King. I have to help him. I stopped and binked.

"Why am I not dead?!" I looked at my clothes and it was just the same as before when there was the battle.

"Well, as I can see, you are perfectly alive."

I sniffed myself now.

"But that boy... He killed me."

I heard the human sigh and walk up to me.

"Get away human!" I deployed en around me. Well, I presume that the human didn't think that I knew nen. Still, he came closer.

"Kuroro Lucifer." He stretched out his right hand, which I had no idea what he was doing.

He noticed my confusion and said,

"It's a way if introducing yourself. The hand is for a handshake."

I looked at the hand for few more seconds and reached my hand out also.

"Neferpitou." I quickly let go.

The human studied me, putting his hand over his mouth, with studying eyes.

"So, are you a cat, Neferpitou?"

"A chimera ant. I am one of the Royal Guards for my king Nyah."

The human thought some more and started talking.

"Hmm... I thought chimera ants were exterimated a few years ago..." He said it silently, but I heard it.

What does he mean? We are stll mostly here... I forgot about it soon after. It's boring to think after all.

"So human, or what you call yourself, Kuroro Lucifer, where is this place Nyah?"

"Ryuseigai. It is a city with no identity." he looked at me again.  
"Do you have an identity?"

I smirked.

"A human one? I don't need such thing Nyah. The only thing I need is to serve my King."

"Hmm... Your king... What is his name?"

"He has no name, he is to be the ruler of this world, he needs no name. He is the King Nyah."

He looked at me curiously, but just turned back to his book.

"Why are you here human? It lookes you're waiting for something, or someone."

"Some people actually. My Spiders."

I turned my head sideways.

"I am the leader of a group called the Genei Ryodan. We are a group of bandits.

I thought for a moment. Then I decided.

"Okay. I am going to join your group Nyah!"

The human looked startled.

"What?!"

"I don't have anything to do, except to find my king. I would need resources to find him."

He pondered for a moment.

"Of course. We are missing a member anyways. But I am not positive that others will agree."

"Then I will just have to make them, Nyah." A killing intent poured out from me for a fraction of a second. I held my paw up to his neck, which he didn't even see. I saw that the human was impressed.

"That is a very intresting and strong nen." Voices and commotion was heard outside.  
"Oh. And call me Danchou. But you can say anything you want." He gave me a lovely smile, but I was not swooned at all.

* * *

"DANCHOU!" A very loud voice was heard, as well as many others. The door opened up with a bang. Then it stopped after the new arrivals saw me.  
They all got out tgeir weapons and started attacking.

"What do you think you're doing to Danchou?!"  
A man with a sword was yelling as he charged towards me. I stepped once and his left arm was severed. But I made sure that no blood will spill.

"It's mean too not listen to others before you blindly attack."

"Neferpitou!"

I tuened and it was Kuroro. He was frowning. I glared at him and sighed.

"Fine, I got it. DOCTOR BLYTH!"

A puppet looking thing came out and I grabbed the fallen samuri.

"Here ya' go! I wouldn't normally do this, except for my king, but think of it as a greeting present Nyah!"

Doctor Blyth started working. I looked towards the others.

"Neferpitou. Don't do that next time."

I glared at the human.

"I would never, ever follow orders from a petty and weak human. I only serve my King." The atmosphere tensed because of my nen.

He sighed and replied,  
"Fine, but you shouldn't attack them anyways. What if they know what you need to find your king?"

I thought for a moment.  
"Maybe. Only when I will not attack them."

He sighed again. But he he turned to his Spiders.

"This is Neferpitou. The new number 11."  
Cries of objection and denaial were heard.

"QUIET!" The human yelled now. The cries stopped. Oh! That's a great power! Good for controlling people with just talking.

"She will be a good addition to our Ryodan. Just don't... make her get intrested in you. You might die.

I smirked at his carefulness. They probably might die, as the man with long silver hair did. He was an amazing puppet. Wonder where he is now.

After a few moments of silence, an enthusiastic, young, blond man was asking,

"Danchou! Why did you call us all here? it was about 5 years ago when you last did that, right?"

The human smiled and replied  
"Yes. But this mission is not for stealing something. We need to find a person."

Faces of the Spiders clearly inicated that they had no such mission before.

"A man has been kidnapping Ryusegai citizens and forcing them to work in the mafia. Bu we don't know yet which mafia group and if some citizens are already working. Be mostly careful of who you kill. After that, we have another mission. Go Spiders!"

"And an ant Nyah." I quietly whispered.

He sighed and just told me to go already.

We went to almost every mafia family in the country, which actually only took less than a week and retrieved the citizens. How boring this mission was.

We all went back to the city, the members still wary about me, I didn't care though.

We got another mission concerning the Hunter Association. They were trying to crack a code to find the entrance to a hidden city, and we obviously had to steal it.

It was pretty fun this time though. I met some strong people and some faces I think I've seen before. But it was still nothing, I just wanted to see my King.

* * *

A year passed with not a lot of things happening. I traveled with Kuroro because I didn't know a lot of common knowlegde since I was not human and the other members didn't enjoy being in the same room as them that much, except when it came to killing.

I looked out at the waters just as it stopped. We arrived in Whale Island, having nothing better to do except tor traveling to random places.

We got off and strolled along. I heard loud voices from somewhere.

"I'll be going Mito-san!"

That voice. It sounded familiar. Except it is more deeper and not very childish. I looked towards the voice and ther was the person that I had exaftly in my mind.

The boy... But was older

Then, we had eye contact. His eyes grew wide quickly. I lunged straight at him, ignoring the questioning look on Kuroro's face.

"My King! Where is he?!"

The boy became stronger and met the impact straight on.

"The king died 6 years ago! The day that you also died! The day that..." he became quiet. "The day that I found out that Kaito was dead."

My grip loosened. 6 years ago? But... How?

"He died by toxic gas created by "Rose" Youpi and Pouf died too. Your king died with Komugi until their last breath."

I slumped down. My King... He couldn't have died. He is the strongest of anything. Tears started welling up in my eyes.

"My King. Did he really die? I... I wasn't tgere for him when he died?!" I cried out a roar, a roar that pierced the heavens and finally said,

"My King, I... will also come to you as everyone else did."

I plunged my paw into my heart.

* * *

I woke again. Am I still living? How could I live while knowing that my King is dead?! Suddenly, a voice called out.

"Neferpitou. I have been waiting for you for 6 years." I looked towards the voice.

"M—my King!" I cried. I am dead, but I am not sad. The only reason I lived was to serve my King.


End file.
